Le Peu D'amour
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Hanya cerita kecil tentang Kris Wu sang eksekutif muda yang mengasuh makhluk mungil dengan telinga dan ekor kucing yang menggemaskan. /of course Kristao here! [Last part update!]
1. Chapter 1

_Kisah aneh dan sulit di percaya ini bermula dari 2 minggu yang lalu, saat pria bertubuh tinggi bermarga Wu itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya saat malam hari. Di awali dengan mobil yang tiba-tiba mogok, hujjan lebat yang tak di prediksi akan mengguyur kota Beijing, hingga lelaki itu harus berteduh di sebuah cafe bernuansa vintage yang anehnya masih buka di malam hari._

 _Di cafe itulah Wu mengalami- ah, lebih tepatnya menemukan hal teramat aneh yang membuatnya mengira sedang bermimpi, hingga hal aneh yang di temukannya itu berdiri nyata menatap kedua manik hazel nya oleh sepasang mutiara hitam berkilau yang indah, serta wajah cantik menggemaskan dengan ukuran tubuh super mini yang tidak lebih dari cangkir americano miliknya._

" _Tuan bisa melihatku? Apa Tuan bisa menolong ku? Ku mohon?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le Peu D'amour**

Kris Wu x Huang Zi Tao

 _Drama/Romance/Fantasy/Fluff_

 **.**

 **.**

"Ku perhatikan sejak tadi anda memperhatikan jam tangan anda, ada yang sedang anda tunggu Mr. Wu?"

Suara berwibawa khas pria berusia 50 tahunan itu membuyarkan lamunan sang Wu yang terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu setelah menilik jam tangan mahalnya(lagi). Lelaki bersurai abu-abu muda itu spontan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit kaget karena diberi pertanyaan begitu tiba-tiba, namun dengan cepat menguasai diri dan berdehem kecil.

"Ah, oh tidak Mr. Steve, saya tidak..."

Pria berkumis itu tersenyum tipis, meletakkan pena yang di genggamnya untuk mencatat sesuatu di pertemuan kesekian mereka ini, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi ergonomic super empuk yang di diaminya sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Apa anda sudah menikah Mr. Wu?" tanyanya, menautkan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas perut.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Belum"

"Lantas apa yang sedang anda pikirkan jika sejak tadi anda berkali-kali melihat pada jam jika tidak ada seseorang yang menunggu anda di rumah?"

"Oh, itu..."

Kris sebenarnya tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan semacam itu ketika seseorang mulai bertanya tentang kebiasaan barunya melihat jam sesering mungkin. Padahal sejak tadi dirinya memang berharap untuk cepat pulang karena ada hal sesuatu di kediamannya yang mungkin juga menunggu dirinya pulang bekerja.

"Apa anda memiliki kekasih Mr. Wu?" pertanyaan sial itu lagi.

Ya, sial. Karena Kris tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan perihal kekasih karena dirinya tidak memiliki siapapun untuk di jadikan kekasih.

Melihat Kris yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan, Mr. Steve hanya tersenyum maklum, kemudian pria paruh baya itu kembali mengangkat punggungnya untuk kembali duduk tegak.

"Bagaimana jika kita cepat selesaikan pertemuan ini dan kita bisa cepat-cepat pulang?"

Senyum Kris mengembang tipis. "Tentu saja"

 **.**

 **.**

Kris benar-benar bersyukur jika pertemuan untuk yang kelima kalinya dengan Mr. Steve hari ini berjalan lancar dan berakhir lebih cepat di bandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Lelaki tinggi yang begitu hot dengan stelan berwarna biru tua itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya cepat kearah mobilnya terpakir di _basement_ , sembari melonggarkan dasi yang menggantung, kemudian merogoh saku jasnya mengambil kunci mobil. Kris melakukannya dengan cepat.

Meletakkan jas beserta tas kerjanya di kursi mobil yang kosong, dan menjejalkan tubuhnya duduk di belakang kemudi. Sambil menilik kembali jam tangannya, ia menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian menjalankan benda otomotif itu keluar dari _basement_. Kentara sekali jika Kris terlihat tak sabar di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, jari-jari tangannya yang panjang mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi ketika terjebak dalam lampu merah, atau rentetan kendaraan yang tak kunjung bergerak.

Dan lelaki tampan itu bukannya mengambil arah yang biasa ia lalui ketika pulang, malah sebaliknya Kris mengambil arah yang berbeda. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena si tampan Wu itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko kue dengan cat coklat keemasan yang menguarkan aroma menggiurkan khas toko roti.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Kris segera turun dan melangkah lebar-lebar menuju toko kue karena mobilnya telah terkunci secara otomatis. Kris memasuki toko kue sederhana itu dan disambut dengan gemerincing lonceng dan sapaan ramah si pemilik toko yang cukup tua.

"Pulang sehabis lembur nak?" wanita tua pemilik toko itu tersenyum pada Kris yang berdiri menjulang di depan etalase roti miliknya.

"Iya Nek, aku ingin membeli beberapa roti" ujar Kris dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

"Yang seperti biasa nak Kris?"

"Iya, tapi tolong berikan ekstra krim dan cokelat nya Nek"

Nenek pemilik toko mengangguk. "Tenang saja, akan Nenek berikan yang istimewa"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Selagi Nenek pemilik toko menyiapkan pesanannya, lagi-lagi ia mengecek jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian mendesis pelan. Mulai khawatir jika dirinya sangat terlambat untuk pulang di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan tak lama senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika melihat si Nenek kembali dari dengan sekotak kue berwarna biru lembut yang berisi pesanannya.

"Semuanya Nenek pilihkan yang masih hangat, dan ekstra krim juga cokelat"

"Nenek memang yang terbaik. Berapa semuanya?"

Nenek itu mulai menghitung pesanan kue Kris pada mesin kasir dengan cepat, kemudian memberikan struk kecilnya pada si Wu yang menunggu tak sabar. Pria muda super tampan itupun merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang tunai. Namun belum sempat Nenek pemilik toko mengambil uang kembalian, Kris sudah lebih dulu menyambar kotak kue nya dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu toko.

"Uang kembaliannya nak!"

"Untuk Nenek saja! Ah ya, terima kasih Nek!"

Kris begitu terlihat tak sabar untuk segera membawa kota kue itu pulang, dan kali ini ia mengemudikan mobilnya cukup cepat di jalanan yang memang tak pernah lenggang sekalipun di malam hari. Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan sesuatu, dan sesekali melirik kotak kue yang ia simpan di kursi samping kemudi hingga memancing senyum samar di bibir tebalnya.

Hingga bangunan rumah minimalis bertingkat 2 miliknya terlihat, Kris mengurangi laju mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang bercat hitam. Pagar tinggi yang di lengkapi sensor gerak serta kamera pengawas itu bergerak otomatis setelah sensor yang terpasang mengenali mobil sang pemilik rumah, dan Kris memarkirkan mobilnya begitu saja di depan garasi yang tertutup.

Si tampan Wu itu meraih kotak kue yang berada diatas tas kerjanya di kursi kosong, dan tak lupa jas miliknya, turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan satu kakinya. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat berseri meski tergurat rasa lelah, sudut bibirnya tertarik beberapa senti ketika langkah kakinya membawanya semakin dekat dengan tujuannya.

Rumah pribadinya ini begitu sepi dan hening. Tak lupa ia melepas sepatu kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan slipper yang di sediakan di samping rak sepatu. Kris melesat naik ke lantai 2, mengabaikan kata sambutan selamat datang dari Bibi Fei yang kini hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat majikannya bertingkah agak aneh.

Bibi Fei mulai terbiasa setelah 2 minggu ini omong-omong.

"Aku pulang!" suaranya yang berat dan dalam itu nyaris seperti berseru setibanya di dalam kamar pribadinya.

Sayangnya tidak ada sambutan untuknya.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, mengarahkan tungkainya menjahui pintu. Tak lupa ia meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya diatas sofa yang berada di dekat pintu, serta kotak kue keatas meja. Kris memutuskan untuk menjelajah ke seluruh kamarnya yang agak luas, sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku.

Satu persatu rongga di kamar itu ia teliti, mulai dari kolong tempat tidur, laci meja yang terbuka, vas bunga yang kosong, hingga membuka selimut diatas tempat tidur yang tak terjamah. Dan dirinya mulai merasa cemas. Maka dengan perasaan takut ia lebih teliti mengamati ke seluruh kamar, tak lupa mengintip ke dalam miniatur kastil yang ada diatas karpet lembut berwarna biru langit tepat di depan televisi.

Kris harus merendahkan tubuh menjulangnya di dekat miniatur kastil itu dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Merasa tak menemukan apa yang di cari, iapun kembali bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang. Kris mengusak helai abu-abunya gusar sambil memutar tubuhnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar.

"Kemana dia" desisnya.

Kris benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan tak sengaja dirinya melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan memancing kerutan dalam di dahinya.

"Siapa yang membuka pintu kamar man...oh!"

 _Hazel_ gelapnya melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Kris bahkan nyaris berlari, andai kakinya tidak sepanjang itu. Si tampan itu memasuki kamar mandi, memeriksa ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan ke bawah wastafel, hingga menyibak tirai pembatas antara _bathup_ dan tempat _shower_. Hingga kedua matanya melihat sebuah mainan bebek berwarna kuning yang mengambang di dalam _bathup_ yang terisi air separuh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, ya Tuhan..." ia mendesis lega hingga tubuhnya bergerak turun, berjongkok di sisi _bathup_.

Si tampan Wu itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya ketika melihat sesosok makhluk kecil yang terlelap diatas mainan bebek dengan posisi tengkurap berbantalkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian ia menarik mainan bebek itu mendekat dan menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada sosok kecil yang terlelap itu.

Cukup dengan melihatnya saja mampu membuat Kris lupa akan rasa lelah sehabis bekerja. Apalagi sosok kecil itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan sepasang telinga kucing di kepala, lalu ekor berwarna sama seperti helai pirangnya yang terdapat ikatan pita berwarna hitam di bagian ujungnya. Sosok kecil mungil yang menggemaskan, yang mampu membuat seorang Kris Wu yang terkenal cuek bisa tersenyum semalaman.

Sosok kecil itu bukanlah hantu, namun sesuatu lainnya yang lebih diluar nalar.

"Hei" berusaha membangungkan si mungil itu. Kris menekankan ujung jari telunjuknya lembut di pipi sosok mungil itu.

Sosok mungil itu menggeliat karena terganggu dengan tusukan jari Kris, dengan wajah menggemaskan sosok itu membuka mata dan cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran Kris hingga...

 **Pyuk!**

"Taozi!" Kris menjerit terkejut.

Secepat kilat ia meraih sosok mungil yang tersebur ke dalam bathup itu, dan meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan kirinya. Sosok kecil itu terbatuk-batuk kecil karena menelan air, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris yang menatapnya cemas.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengejutkanmu. Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kris cemas, memperhatikan tubuh kecil yang di panggilnya Taozi itu.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkejut. Tuan Kris baru pulang?" soson kecil itu bertanya dengan suara lembut dan sepasang mutiara indah miliknya.

"Ya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini hm?" Kris membawa sosok kecil di telapak tangannya itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Uuh...aku sedang bosan tadi, dan aku lihat Bibi Fei datang untuk membersihkan kamar mandi, jadi aku masuk ke dalam"

Kris mendaratkan pantatnya di tepian tempat tidur, dan menurunkan sosok kecil itu tepat di bawah lampu tidur yang kemudian ia nyalakan. Bertujuan agar suhu lampu itu dapat mengeringkan tubuh basah sosok kecil menggemaskan itu.

"Jika aku tidak tahu kau ada di dalam kamar mandi, bagaimana kalau kau jatuh ke bathup seperti tadi hm? Jangan membuatku khawatir, ok?"

Sosok kecil itu mengangguk patuh. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, janji"

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan lugu itu, kemudian mengusapkan ujung jari telunjuknya di helai pirang si kecil, bermaksud untuk mempercepat proses pengeringan tubuh mungil itu. Tapi oleh Tao malah menangkap jarinya dan memeluknya erat. Wajah sosok mungil itu memerah lucu, dan tingkahnya yang sedang mengusap-ngusapkan sisi kepalanya pada jarinya membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Aku membawa kue kesukaanmu, kau mau?" Kris meraih tubuh kecil itu, meletakkannya kembali di telapak tangan kirinya. Membawanya kembali berhadapan dengan dirinya dan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Iya! Aku mau kue!" Tao bersorak riang. Wajahnya yang cantik berseri, sambil melompat-lompat senang.

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao lebih dulu memanjat lengan kirinya dengan kaki dan tangan kecilnya antusias, sampai di bahu dan mendaratkan bibir unik merah muda miliknya di pipi tirus Kris. Sukses melebarkan sepasang _hazel_ Kris dan membuat organ vital yang menandakan kehidupannya berdetak merdu.

"Aku mau! Tao mau kuenya!" si mungil itu kembali berkata antusias.

Kris yang telah berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutnya pun terkekeh, dan tanpa banyak bicara bangkit berdiri setelah Tao duduk di bahunya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja di depan sofa, lebih dulu menurunkan Tao diatas meja itu, kemudian membuka kotak kuenya. Dan Tao dengan tak sabaran berdiri berjinjit di sisi kotak kue, mengintip ke dalam kotak beraoma khas itu dengan mata berbinar indah.

"Aku mau yang strawberry!" ucapnya mengarahkan jari telunjuk kecilnya kearah _spons cake_ bernuansa strawberry yang menggiurkan.

Kris mengeluarkan kue yang di minta Tao, meletakkan kue manis tersebut di hadapan si mungil yang 11:12 dengan _spons cake_ itu sendiri. Memutuskan untuk duduk di depan meja sambil melipat kedua kakinya, memperhatikan Tao yang menikmati kuenya dengan 2 tangan mungil penuh selai dan krim. Bahkan wajahnya yang manis-cantik-menggemaskan itu hampir penuh oleh krim yang bercampur selai strawberry.

"Kau terlihat seperti _cake_ Taozi" celetuk Kris tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tapi Tao tak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan menikmati kuenya yang lezat.

"Kemari ku bantu membersihkan wajahmu" ucapnya kemudian. Menarik spons cake serta Tao untuk mendekat, dan si mungil bertelinga dan ber ekor kucing itu tetap asyik dengan sepotong kecil cake di tangannya ketika Kris menjulurkan lidah hangatnya.

 **Slurp~**

Lidah milik si tampan Wu itu menyapu bersih krim dan selai di wajah Tao bahkan hampir menyentuh seluruh kepalanya yang kecil. Membuat si mungil imut itu menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati kue, dan menoleh pada Kris dengan pipi memerah layaknya tomat matang yang menggiurkan.

Memancing tawa Kris hingga memenuhi seisi kamar, dan membuat Tao dengan wajah merahnya dan dada yamg berdebar harus menenggelamkan wajah imutnya pada krim _spons cake_.

 **END**

Sebenernya gw juga ga tau gw ngetik apa'an ini, wkwkwk

Ntahlah, gw cuma iseng ngetik dan ternyata jadi adonannya *plak*

Inspirasi dari fanart mini Tao yang lagi nangis dan pipinya di toel/? sebuah jari. Itu gunyuk banget

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	2. Chapter 2

Menghela nafas panjang, si mungil Tao yang duduk dengan kaki lurus ke depan menghadap mangkuk kecil berisi susu strawberry miliknya, terlihat lesu dengan wajah manisnya yang tertekuk. Si mungil itu menundukkan kepala, melihat pantulan wajahnya pada permukaan susu berwarna merah muda. Sesekali ia meletakkan sisi wajahnya di pinggiran mangkuk kecil itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sementara di tempat yang sama, di meja kaca itu Kris tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Si tampan Wu itu terlihat fokus menekuni layar laptop di hadapannya. Selagi jari-jari tangan kirinya mengetik(Kris seorang kidal), tangan kanannya membawa lembaran dokumen penting. Karena pekerjaan itulah membuat Kris yang biasanya sangat perhatian pada Tao, kini tak menyadari perubahan gelagat si mungil menggemaskan yang terlihat gelisah.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya yang unik seperti bebek ketika melemparkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di kamar tersebut, kemudian menoleh pada Kris, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dan sepertinya meski tengah sibuk, lelaki tampan bersurai abu-abu muda itu cukup peka ketika helaan nafas si mungil itu di hembuskan.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka susunya Taozi?" tanya Kris perhatian. Menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan menatap si mungil yang telinga kucingnya layu, serta ekor yang bergerak lemas di belakang tubuhnya.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Susunya lezat, aku suka" jawabnya dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Kris mengernyit samar.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu murung hm?"

Kris meletakkan dokumen yang di bawah ya diatas _keyboard_ laptop, lalu meraih tubuh mini Tao dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat. Si mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris, kemudian memeluk ibu jarinya seraya menempelkan sisi wajahnya. Membuat Kris yang semula khawatir akan sikap pendiam Tao dapat menipiskan rasa khawatir itu, dan menjadi senyum samar di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hm?" tanyanya lagi, mengusa sisi wajah Tao dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Membuat si mungil menggemaskan itu memejamkan mata dengan kepala tertoleh ke samping menikmati usapan lembut itu.

Kris meletakkan tubuh mini Tao diatas tepian layar laptop, mengharuskan makhluk imut itu duduk dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

"Bagaimana jika tubuhku tidak bisa kembali ke ukuran semula?" sepasang mutiara hitam indah itu akhirnya bertemu dengan _hazel_ Kris yang menatap lekat. Ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti menahan tangis membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Alih-alih membuat Kris ikut sedih, lelaki tampan Wu itu malah harus menahan reaksi gemasnya pada si mini Tao yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau pasti kembali normal Tao. Apa yang membuatmu secemas ini?"

"Habis..." Tao mengusap matanya yang mulai basah. "...kata Mama hukuman ku akan segera lenyap setelah aku menyesali perbuatan ku. Tapi ini sudah 3 minggu aku berada disini dan tidak ada perubahan" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Kris tersenyum lembut, mengusap kepala dengan helai yang teramat halus itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Bermaksut memanjakannya.

"Kau pasti akan kembali normal, orangtua mu tidak akan setega itu memberi hukuman padamu untuk seumur hidupmu bertubuh kecil kan?"

Kepala dengan sepasang telinga kucing itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian menangkap jari panjang Kris yang bergerak mengusap kepalanya, memeluknya seperti koala yang menempel pada batang pohon. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan makhluk mungil di hadapannya itu, hingga akhirnya ia meraih tubuh mini Tao dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang suskses membuat si imut menggemaskan itu tergelak karena geli.

Bagaimanapun ukuran tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk menerima ciumab Kris, yang tentu saja itu artinya ciuman tersebut menghujani tubuh mininya.

"Boleh aku meminta _pancake_ Kris?" tanyanya memohon dengan mata berbinar. Berhasil menghentikan aksi brutal Kris yang menciumi tubuh kecilnya dengan menahan bibir tebal itu menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Yang sebenarnya hal itu tidak berefek apapun pada si Wu.

"Tentu, kau mau _pancake_ dengan madu atau susu?"

"Madu!" Tao memekik senang.

"Baiklah, akan ku buatkan spesial untukmu"

Tao mengernyit serta memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Memang kau bisa memasak?"

Kris mendengus, membawa tubuh mini Tao masuk ke dalam saku piyamanya. "Sebelum Bibi Fei bekerja disini, aku memasak makananku sendiri" ujarnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

"Sungguh? Apa masakanmu lezat?"

"Tentu saja"

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Ya. Setelah tubuhmu kembali ke ukuran normal, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu"

"Janji?"

"Janji pria"

Tao tertawa senang . Kini mereka telah berada di dapur. Dan Kris sebagai Tuan Rumah sangat mengenal bagian penting di dalam rumahnya itu dengan baik, meski ia lebih sibuk bekerja di banding memasuki dapur, hal itu tak membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukan bahan baku membuat _pancake_ seperti yang di inginkan Tao. Bahkan ia terlihat terampil membuat adonan _pancake_ , yang di sertai tatapan antusias Tao yang memperhatikan bagaimana kedua tangan lelaki itu bekerja.

"Tambahkan gulanya, aku mau yang manis Kris!"

"Gigimu bisa sakit jika terlalu manis"

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak pernah sakit gigi!"

"Baiklah"

Tao terlihat sangat senang saat Kris mengabulkan permintaannya untuk menambahkan gula pada adonan _pancake_ nya. Berkali-kali ia memuji kemahiran Kris membuat adonan tanoa bantuan Bibi Fei, mengingat jika sudah hampir tengah malam dab kondisi rumah itu benar-benar sepi. Dan tiba saatnya Kris harus memanaskan teflon untuk mencetak _pancake_ , dengan api sedang, ia bersiap menuangkan adonan ke dalam teflon.

Lagi-lagi mengundang rasa takjub Tao yang kini bertepuk tangan senang melihat _pancake_ pertama yang hampir matang. Bahkan karena terlalu antusias, ia tak hentinya bergerak di dalam saku piyama Kris, membuat lelaki Wu itu harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari penggorengan ke sosok mini Tao. Untuk yang cetakan yang ketiga, Tao yang tak bisa berhenti bergerak tak sengaja kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga terjungkal dari saku piyama Kris dan mendarat diatas penggorengan yang panas.

"Aaahhh! Panas! Panas!"

Teriakan nyaring itu terdengar cukup keras. Kris tergesa meletakkan mangkuk berisi adonan _pancake_ di meja _pantry_ , dan meraih tubuh mini Tao yang ada diatas penggorengan. Makhluk mungil itu menangis keras karena pantatnya yang mencium panasnya permukaan penggorengan, membuat Kris cukup bingung harus melakukan apa. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas pakaian yang di kenakan Tao dengan sangat mudah, dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring.

"Aaahh~ dingin~" Tao menghela lega begiu air kran yang dingin membasahi bagian pantatnya yang memerah sempurna.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Kris, dengan mata tertuju pada bulatan pantat Tao yang menungging tepat di bawah guyuran air kran.

Tao yang memeluk ibu jari Kris sebagai pegangan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi dingin yang menerpa pantat kecilnya yang bulat. Tapi entah apa yang di pikirkan Kris, karena si tampan itu tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari 2 bulatan menggemaskan milik Tao yang masih memerah.

Jika Tao tidak merengek agar pantatnya selesai di basuh, mungkin Kris tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tunggu disini, ku ambilkan kotak obat" ucapnya, menurunkan tubuh mini Tao diatas meja kayu yang ada di dapur, kemudian melesat ke sisi lain ruangan memasak itu untuk mengambil kotak obat yang telah tersedia.

Tao menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengipasi pantatnya yang kembali terasa panas setelah sensasi dinginnya air hilang. Rasa sakit di area privatnya itu membuatnya menangis dalam diam, hingga Kris kembali membawa kotak obat dan menyuruhnya utuk berbaring tengkurap. Dan Tao menurutinya, melipat kedua tangannya sebagai sanggahan dagu, dan sedikit menunggingkan pantatnya keatas -tepat di depan wajah Kris-, wajahnya tertoleh ke samping memperhatikan Kris yang tengah membuka sebuah _tube_ kecil.

"Pelan-pelan, itu sakit sekali" pintanya dengan mata berlinang.

"Aku akan lembut, tenanglah" kata Kris menenangkan.

Ia pun menekan perlahan _tube_ di tangannya hingga mengeluarkab setitik cairan bening yang kental, yang ia letakkan di ujung jari telunjuknya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati mengoleskan krim tersebut pada pantat Tao yang siap di depan wajahnya. Membuat Kris terdiam dengan menelan ludah. Jika permintaan Tao yang memintanya agar cepat mengoleskan krim itu, mungkin Kris tidak akan tersadar dari lamunannya akan pantat bulat menggiurkan milik Tao.

"Uwaah~ dingin~" si mungil itu spontan menggoyangkan pantat bulatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika krim di ujung jari Kris menyentuh kulitnya yang panas.

Kris mengutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa tergoda pantat bulat kecil milik Tao? Bahkan saat ini lelaki itu tak kunjung menyudahi kegiatan tangannya untuk meratakan krim di bongkahan bulat menggemaskan itu. Sesekali menekannya lembut, merasakan tekstur kulitnya yang halus, dan juga kekenyalan pantat Tao yang sama seperti pantat bayi.

Kris menyukai pantat indah itu. Sungguh.

Dan ia berharap jika nanti Tao telah kembali ke ukuran normal, dirinya dapat kembali menyentuh pantat menggiurkan itu secara nyata.

Oh Kris tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Pantat Tao versi mini saja sudah membuatnya berpikiran kotor, bagaimana nanti jika dirinya benar-benar melihat pantat bulat Tao yang versi normal? Bisa-bisa ia memperkosa sosok menggemaskan itu nanti.

 **END**

Agar lebih terasa feelnya, di mohon untuk melihat _fanart_ Kristao yang dimana Tao ada di dalam telur dan menjadi hadiah ultah Kris, yang kemudian berakhir di penggorengan dan Kris harus mengobati pantat Tao.

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	3. Chapter 3 (END)

Kris masih tidak dapat mengendalikan keterkejutannya hingga detik ini. Karena saat setiba dirinya di kediamannya yang nyaman, dirinya dikagetkan dengan sesosok tubuh mungil bocah berusia sekitar 5 tahun dengan surai hitam pekat, senyum mengembang di bibir mungilnya yang unik, dan mata berkantung yang membentuk bulan sabit ketika bibir indah itu melengkuk naik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Tapi karena bocah manis itu memiliki wajah yang sama seperti Tao, sangat mirip. Dan lagi sepasang telinga di atas kepala dan ekor panjang di belakang tubuhnya.

Terlebih lagi, si bocah misterius itu tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mempertontonkan tubuh kecil dan kulit langsatnya yang halus, serta dua bongkah jeruk besar yang menggantung di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Seperti bakpau dengan isian daging yang enak, membuat dirinya seketika teringat malam kemarin saat mengobati pantat kecil Tao yang seperti buah persik.

Kris mematung dengan pandangan lurus tertuju bocah menggemaskan yang tak berhenti melompat-lompat di atas ranjangnya dengan berseru senang, ekor kucingnya juga bergerak cepat memperlihatkan betapa senangnya ia saat ini. Sesekali tertawa lucu yang sangat mirip dengan Tao, belum lagi caranya memanggil namanya, lalu wajah itu...

"Tunggu-tunggu" Kris akhirnya bersuara setelah keterdiamannya yang cukup lama.

Tubuh mungil polos itu pun menghentikan hentakkannya, membuat tempat tidur super empuk Kris juga ikut berhenti memantulkan tubuhnya yang ringan. Ekornya bahkan sudah tidak bergerak heboh seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Kris?" kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan, menatap sosok tinggi tegap Kris dengan mata runcingnya yang lugu.

Kris menggaruk helai pirangnya gusar, kemudian menatap si bocah 'mirip Tao' yang saat ini tengah tersenyum-senyum padanya.

"Kau benar-benar Tao?" suaranya seperti tercekik. Tak percaya akan makhluk mungil menggemaskan yang saat ini terkikik lucu.

"Tentu saja aku Tao!" bocah itu menjawab riang, menunjukkan sederet giginya yang kecil.

"Tap-tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah pagi tadi kau masih seukuran kelingking ku?" Kris membawa kakinya mendekat ke tempat tidur dengan mata menyipit. Kembali menelisik sosok lucu yang jujur saja, sedikit menggoda.

Bocah itu tertawa geli, kemudian mendudukkan bokong kecilnya di atas tempat tidur sambil melipat kedua kakinya. Tangan mungilnya melambai pada laki-laki Wu itu dengan riang, kemudian menepuk tempat di sisinya yang kosong. Dan Kris menurutinya dengan ragu, dan menuruti kemauan si bocah untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku juga!" Tao memekik dengan wajah berseri. "Saat aku bangun dari tidur siang, tubuhku sudah berubah! Aku pikir ini hanya sementara dan ternyata tidak Kris!" ia tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. "Ini aku Tao! Meski tubuhku belum kembali normal, setidaknya aku tidak sekecil dulu! Lihat!"

Si manis itu benar-benar senang dengan perubahan tubuhnya yang sangat mendadak. Bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah dengan rona bahagia. Tapi saat melihat keterpakuan Kris atas dirinya, si manis mungil itupun menghambur memeluk leher si tampan Wu dan naik keatas pahanya.

"Aku senaaaaang sekali Kris!" pelukannya mengerat.

Kris mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna dengan baik cerita si mungil menggemaskan yang tengah memeluknya, lalu menggerakkan kedua lengan kokohnya untuk balas memeluk tubuh polos nan mungil yang menempel erat pada tubuhnya.

Dan Kris tidak bisa menampik kenyataan yang ada, jika dirinya bahkan amat sangat mengenal Tao hanya dengan cara menyentuh kulit langsat yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya. Ia sangat mengenal sosok manis bersurai sehitam jelaga itu. Mengenal dengan baik lekuk tubuhnya (meski kenyataannya selama ini Tao berwujud sangat mini), dan yang terpenting adalah bagian bokongnya.

Pertama kalinya ia menyentuh bulatan persik itu adalah kemarin malam. Dan saat ini kedua telapak tangan besarnya sudah mendarat di bulatan persik yang empuk itu, yang seketika membuatnya sadar jika bocah yang tengah memeluknya adalah benar-benar Tao.

"Tao? Ini sungguh dirimu?" Kris refleks menarik bahu kecil Tao untuk menatap wajahnya.

Si manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan senyum lebar di bibir mungilnya, hingga helai hitamnya bergerak lucu seiring gerakan kepalanya. Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman lebar.

" _God_! Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya ini!" Si tampan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Tao. Kali ini lebih erat.

Si manis itu tertawa senang, balas memeluk erat leher Kris erat. Kemudian tawanya berubah geli ketika Kris mengusap-usapkan rambutnya di bahu polos Tao, hingga si mungil itu menjerit geli. Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya, masih dengan bibir melengkung dan sepasang _auburn_ -nya yang berkilat, ia menelisik tubuh mungil di atas pangkuannya itu.

Tubuh Tao terasa amat kecil dan mungil di dekapannya, terlihat menggemaskan dan juga menggoda. Ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari sosoknya sebelumnya yang hanya seukuran jari kelingkingnya, dan kini Tao yang berukuran berkali-kali lipat membuatnya sadar jika...

Netranya membola ketika pandangannya jatuh pada bagian bawah tubuh Tao yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju!?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya melihat tubuh polosnya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap Kris yang terlihat sangat terkejut, dan tampak menghindari untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah sana. Si manis itu mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Saat bangun aku sudah seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa, aku senaaaaaaaa~ng sekali hari ini!"

Mau tak mau Kris ikut tertawa senang karenanya. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tao saat ini, karena hal seperti ini sudah di tunggu a tunggu nya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Meski tubuhnya belum kembali ke ukuran normal, tapi Tao terlihat cukup puas dengan progres tubuhnya. Dan Tao percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Kris, jika orangtuanya tidak mungkin memberinya hukuman bertubuh mungil seumur hidup.

"Terima kasih Kris~" bergerak memeluk leher si tampan Wu lagi. Tao menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di leher lelaki tampan itu hingga membuat si empunya harus menangkap kepala Tao, yang kemudian ia jauhkan sedikit dari lehernya agar dapat melihat wajah manisnya yang sedang bahagia.

Tersenyum lembut, Kris mengecup pipi gembil Tao yang membuat si manis itu terkekeh.

"Aku ikut senang. Semoga setelah ini tubuh mu cepat kembali ke ukuran normal" di usap-usapnya gemas pipi Tao.

"Uhm! Semoga tidak lama lagi tubuhku kembali normal!" mata runcingnya menyipit lucu ketika tersenyum, dengan kedua tangan berada di atas tangan besar Kris yang belum melepaskan pipinya.

"Kita harus merayakan ini. Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Kita bisa pesan makanan" tanya Kris, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Tao.

"Oh! Aku ingin makan pizza! Yang banyak kejunya!"

"Oke, akan aku pesankan 1 loyang pizza ukuran extra untukmu"

"Yuhuuuuu~~ aku menyayangimu Kris!"

Kris tertawa senang, membalas pelukan Tao di lehernya. Mengusap punggung polos si manis bertubuh bocah di pangkuannya. Tapi secara tidak sengaja satu tangannya mendarat di bongkahan persik empuk nan lembut yang terasa dingin karena alat pendingin di kamarnya.

 _Oh sial,_

Jujur saja, tangan kanannya menjadi kaku berada disana. Dan Kris ragu untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Di sisi lain ia sangat ingin mengusap bongkahan lembut itu, tapi di sisi lain ia takut jika tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kris, kau bau sekali" Tao melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah berkerut lucu, jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menghimpit hidung mancung nya. Kris terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku bau, aku baru saja pulang kerja, ingat?" tangan besarnya pindah mengusak sayang helai halus Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Ide bagus! Aku belum mandi dengan ukuran baru tubuhku!" Tao terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Mandi bersama?"

"Iya!"

"Eeh..."

Tidak tahu harus menolak atau menyetujui. Walau sebenarnya mereka sering kali mandi bersama ketika Tao masih berukuran sangat mini, dan si manis itu hanya akan duduk di atas mainan bebek ketika Kris berendam di _bath up_. Waktu itu tubuhnya sangat mini, dan meskipun telanjang Kris tidak akan terpengaruh melihatnya. Tapi bagaimana jika ukuran tubuh Tao tidak se-mini dulu?

"Ayo Kris~ ayo kita mandi~ aku ingin bermain busa! Dulu tubuhku kecil sekali dan kau tidak pernah mengijinkan. Ayolah~" Tao merengek di atas pangkuannya.

Bocah Huang itu saat ini bergerak-gerak di atas pahanya dengan senangnya. Tak tahu jika gerakannya itu membuat kedua bongkahan bulatnya bergesekkan dengan titik teramat sensitif di bawah sana yang sangat peka terhadap sentuhan sekecil apapun. Jadi jangan salahkan Kris jika lelaki tampan itu kini terlihat begitu tegang dengan wajah kaku dan kedua tangannya yang berlabuh di pinggang Tao.

"Ya ya ya Kris~ kita berendam sambil bermain busa ya?" melemparkan tatapan legendarisnya yang tak terbantahkan. Tao dan _kitten eyes_ nya memang selalu dapat memenangkan keteguhan seorang Kris Wu.

Tatapan mata berbinar, ekspresi memohon yang menggemaskan, dan kedua telinga kucingnya yang merunduk ke samping, tak lupa ekornya yang bergerak lamban kanan dan kiri.

" _Pleaseeee_ ~?" mengedipkan mata cepat, sambil menipiskan bibir lucunya.

Kris menghela nafas berat, memejamkan mata sembari mengangguk yang seketika di respon oleh pekikan senang bocah 'kucing' di pangkuannya. Berusaha mencegah Tao agar tidak kembali menggerak-gerakkan tubuh -bokong- nya heboh di atas pangkuannya.

"Baiklah... " Kris meraih pinggang Tao, mendekapnya ke pelukan hangatnya. Menngendong si bocah Huang di dadanya sembari bangkit berdiri. Si manis itu balas memeluk leher Kris dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengisi _bathup_ untukmu, dan setelah itu aku ganti baju dulu. Oke?" berjalan kearah kamar mandi, membuka pintunya saat Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Oke!"

Kris tersenyum geli, mengusap helai kelam si manis di gendongannya. Kris menurunkan bocah itu di samping _bathup_ , lalu menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku, sembari mendaratkan pantatnya di tepian _bathup_. Membuka kran air hangat, mengisi _bathup_ hingga penuh, lalu meraih sebuah botol sabun cair aroma terapi yang tersedia di sisi kanan _bathup_.

Tao memperhatikan dengan ekor bergoyang antusias, senyum tak luntur di bibir lucunya yang berwarna segar. Menoleh pada Kris, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Laki-laki Wu itu tersenyum, mengoyak surai hitamnya yang sudah berantakan.

Setelah membuat isi _bath-tub_ berbusa dengan cara mengaduk air dengan tangan kanannya, Kris beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

Sebenarnya bukan karena dirinya enggan untuk mandi bersama dengan Tao, tapi Kris hanya takut jika ia kelepasan saat melihat tubuh kecil Tao yang terlihat halus, apalagi dengan telinga dan ekor kucingnya. Membuat si manis itu jauh lebih menggemaskan dan sangat imut, apalagi saat dia merajuk.

Kris mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan bathrobe hitam yang tersimpan di lemari terpisah, menghela nafas untuk meyakinkan diri, lalu meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Uwaaaaaa~~~!"

Pekikan senang itu menyambut Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ketegangannya seketika lenyap saat meliat keceriaan Tao yang sedang bermain busa di dalam _bath-tub_ dengan tawa lucunya. Bocah itu membawa segumpal busa di kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya, lalu meniup busa itu dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

Busa itupun menjelma menjadi gelembung-gelembung sabun berukuran kecil yang bertebangan di udara. Tao tertawa lagi.

"Cepat masuk Kris!" si manis itu bersorak memanggilnya. Satu tangannya melambai pelan. Memberi isyarat kepada pria jangkung itu untuk segera mendekat.

Kris bergerak masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia tertawa saat melihat tingkah lucu Tao yang sangat menghibur. Tak lupa melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang di kenakannya lebih dulu, dan menggantungkannya pada _closet_ yang berada di dekat wastafel. Tak tahu jika sepasang Netra segelap malam tak sengaja tertuju kearahnya dengan tatapan lugu.

Tapi senyum yang terukir di bibir lucu Tao perlahan lenyap saat pikiran polosnya terusik dengan pemandangan Kris yang telanjang bulat. Merasa pandangannya tidak bisa beralih. Melihat otot-otot yang membentuk lengan dan perutnya, dadanya lebar terlihat nyaman, hingga tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh ke bagian bawah tubuh Kris.

Oh tidak... Apa yang sedang kau lihat itu Zitao?

Wajah manis itu perlahan memerah saat menyadari bagian apa yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Benda yang menggantung di antara paha Kris itu benar-benar membuatnya pikirannya kacau, hingga secepat kilat membuang wajahnya dan tanpa sadar menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga merendam sebagian kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Berendam lah yang benar Zi" Kris bergerak masuk ke dalam _bathup_ , duduk tepat di belakang tubuh kecil itu.

Kris meraih bocah itu mendekat, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Mendudukkan Tao di atas pahanya seperti biasa, tapi si manis itu malah menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka ini?" di usapnya pipi ranum Tao. Kepala berhiaskan sepasang telinga itu mengangguk.

"Apa busanya kurang?"

"Tidak, ini cukup. Terima kasih" perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, malu-malu mengembangkan senyum di bibir uniknya. Kris balas tersenyum.

Tangan besar lelaki itu menyingkirkan anak poni yang menutupi dahi Tao, mengusapnya ke belakang, lalu memberi kecupan panjang di sana. Tao otomatis memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kelembutan bibir Kris yang menyapa dahinya dengan hangat.

Kris menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Hanya untuk mendapati wajah Tao yang sudah serupa dengan besi terbakar. Merah membara.

Bibir ranum pria itu melengkung ke atas sedikit. Membuat Tao tak yakin apakah Kris sedang tersenyum atau menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya Taozi.." Kris berkata sembari menyentuh telinga kucing Tao yang basah. "Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Tao hanya bergeming di dalam _bath-tub_. Manik hitamnya mengerjap sejenak. Sementara pikirannya masih belum bisa mencerna pertanyaan yang diutarakan Kris barusan.

"Uh-itu.."

Kris terkekeh geli sewaktu melihat Tao yang gugup dan bingung hendak menjawab apa mengenai pertanyaannya barusan. Kedua bola mata Tao bergerak resah. Berupaya menghindari kontak mata dengan pria tampan di depannya itu.

" _I see_.." Kris bergerak maju. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao yang disisipi rona merah bak apel matang. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi Tao.

"Kau pasti ibu peri buatku.." tukas Kris kemudian. Usai kecupan terakhir ia daratkan pada bibir kucing Tao.

Tao sontak mengernyit. Dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Menampilkan ekspresi menggemaskan tanpa sadar.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu buatmu?" tanyanya polos. Membuat Kris tergelak dengan kalimat tanya Zitao.

Merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh lelaki dewasa di depannya itu. Tao memberengutkan bibirnya sebal. Memamerkan muka kesalnya ke arah Kris yang masih setia dengan tawanya.

"Oh-oh.. bukan begitu maksudku." Kris menghentikan tawanya dalam hitungan detik. Satu tangannya terulur lagi. Meraih tubuh anak-anak Tao dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. "Aku hanya senang menggodamu. Kau menggemaskan."

Ciuman-ciuman kecil kembali hadir menerpa sekujur permukaan wajah Tao. Mulai dari hidung, lalu merambat ke pipi, dahi, kembali ke pipi, lalu dagu. Dan tentu saja yang menjadi favorit Kris adalah bibir ranum Tao yang serasa manis saat ia kecup lembut.

Tao terkikik geli. Tangannya bahkan sudah bersarang di dada Kris kalau-kalau serangan dari bibir pria itu mulai menggelitikinya.

" _It tickles_.." erang Tao kemudian. Tepat saat kecupan Kris mulai berani merambati leher karamelnya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan kembali memeluk Tao sembari memainkan jarinya di rambut basah bocah kucing itu.

"Kris.."

"Hmm.. hmm"

"Apa kau tahu cara agar aku bisa kembali ke tubuh normalku?" tanya Tao lirih. Pandangannya meredup, sedangkan tangannya memainkan busa sabun tanpa minat.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali ingin kembali ke ukuran normalmu, huh?"

Tao menghela napas. Ditatapnya wajah rupawan Kris yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. "Karena aku tidak mau kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil terus. Dan menahan dirimu terlalu lama." ujarnya. Membuat Kris nyaris meloloskan dengusan geli.

"Huh?"

"Uh, aku sudah tahu dari awal, Kris." sambungnya lagi. Tao bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena tahu bahwa wajahnya sudah pasti bersemu dengan begitu hebatnya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Termasuk.."

 _ **Greb**_

Tangan Kris bergerak cepat menarik keluar tangan Tao yang berada di dalam air. Mengeluarkan tangan mungil itu sebelum Tao sempat menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana yang sudah setengah tegang semenjak tadi.

Kris menggeram lirih. Napas pria itu terdengar berderu cepat. Bersamaan dengan suara degupan jantungnya yang juga bertalu-talu.

Rona merah di wajah Tao sudah tak bisa disamakan dengan apapun lagi. Kris malah menyangka jika dari kedua telinga kucing Tao ada uap imajiner yang menyembur keluar.

 _Oh shit.._

Kapan terakhir kali Kris berpikir bahwa Tao adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia temui?

"Ma-maaf.." Tao berujar cepat. Terkejut dengan aksinya yang nyaris saja berakhir fatal. Tanpa sadar matanya ternyata sudah basah tergenangi air mata. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat. Sementara satu tangannya yang masih dipegang erat oleh Kris perlahan melorot jatuh. Menimbulkan riak air berlebih hingga menyiprati bagian kepalanya serta Kris.

Tao segera memundurkan dirinya menjauh. Gerakannya yang brutal di dalam bak mandi, membuat air dari dalam wadah yang ia gunakan untuk berendam itu meluber hingga tumpah membasahi lantai. Tao menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kala mendapati Kris yang membisu di depannya. Ekor panjangnya yang kuyup bergerak resah. Hal yang kerap Tao lakukan ketika ia merasa ketakutan.

Tidak semestinya ia berlaku tak senonoh seperti itu kepada Kris.

Tidak kalau Kris ternyata tak menginginkannya.

Uh, melihat Kris yang menolak dirinya tadi saja, sudah membuat Tao malu luar biasa. Sampai rasanya Tao ingin menangis detik itu juga.

"Maaf, Kris.." isak Tao selanjutnya. Wajahnya kini sudah banjir dengan air mata. "..aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku tidak sengaja ingin menyentuh..." dan kembali hening. Karena Tao sudah terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kris ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang Tao yang duduk memojok menggunakan keping _auburn_ -nya yang berkilat.

Pria muda itu memajukan tubuhnya. Merayap mendekat, menghampiri Tao sembari merangkak pelan. Kris menyorongkan kepalanya ke arah Tao. Menempelkan ujung hidung pada pucuk kepala Tao yang mengeluarkan aroma seperti sabun aroma terapi miliknya. Wangi _green tea_ dan _mint_ menguar samar. Menerpa indera penciuman Kris.

Kris tersenyum, lalu mengecup pelan dan lama dahi Tao yang berkedut bingung.

" _You're driving me wild_ Zi.." desau Kris pelan, " _You and your cuteness_.."

Kris menggerakkan jemarinya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Telunjuknya menyentuh dagu Tao. Membuat bocah itu mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya demi mendapati binar _auburn_ Kris yang menyala indah. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Zi.." desaunya halus. Bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang menyendu.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya resah saat menyadari wajah Kris sudah sangat dekat daripada sebelumnya. Pria itu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, dan tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyum yang lebih pantas dibilang sebagai seringaian.

 _ **Cup**_

Dan kemudian Tao sudah tidak sadar, sejak kapan bibir Kris sudah menempel hangat di bibirnya sendiri.

 _ **Cup**_

 _ **Cup**_

Atau sejak kapan pria tinggi itu sudah memberinya kecupan lembut, sebelum akhirnya ganti dengan lumatan menuntut—

 _ **Cup**_

 _ **Cup**_

—masih dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang berendam di dalam bak mandi.

"Uh...Kris..." Tao merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kris yang menyadari hal itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Panas..." erang Tao tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris panik melihat Tao.

Meskipun ia berada didalam bathup rasa panas itu tak kunjung hilang. Tao terus menggeliat berusaha mengusir rasa panas itu. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

"Ta—Tao..." Kris menatap perubahan tubuh Tao.

Tubuh Tao yang semula berukuran seperti anak usia 5 tahun, perlahan menunjukkan perbedaan. Tubuhnya mulai membesar seperti orang dewasa.

Tao perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap tangannya yang kini sudah berukuran normal.

"Kris? Tubuhku?"

"Ka—kau menjadi dewasa..?" kata Kris yang tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ia lihat.

"Telingaku?!" Tao langsung menyentuh telinganya. Masih sama. Bahkan ekor kucingnya pun tidak menghilang. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang menjadi besar.

"Telinga dan ekor kucingku masih ada.." ucap Tao dengan nada sedih.

Wajah Kris kembali menegang. Dengan ukuran Tao yang sekarang membesar, otomatis bathup akan penuh dengan tubuh keduanya. Dan yang menjadi entah kesialan atau keberuntungan untuk Kris, ekor Tao tidak sengaja mengenai bagian privasinya.

"Ada apa Kris?" kali ini Tao yang bertanya. Ia tak sadar didalam air sana ekornya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Kris menahan diri.

Namun sepertinya Kris sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Toh lagipula Tao sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Kris menarik tangan Tao, membuat keduanya kini saling menempel erat. Tao mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku sudah menahan ini terlalu lama Tao, dan sekarang adalah batas ketahananku" kata Kris dengan napas memburu.

Kris mulai mencium bibir Tao yang terasa memabukkan baginya. Tangannya membelai pelan punggung Tao, membuat Tao sedikit mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Tao mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris. Ciuman ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang panas. Kris menggoda lidah Tao dengan lidahnya. Membuat bunyi kecipak yang merdu.

Keterbatasan oksigen membuat Tao terpaksa menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan Kris. Ia mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menatap mata Kris yang penuh dengan kilatan napsu.

"Kris~"

Tao mendesah saat jari Kris membelai nipplenya yang menegang.

"Panggil namaku seperti itu baby~" ucap Kris pelan.

"Wow.. mama tidak tahu kalau anak mama yang nakal bisa se-agresif ini"

Tao otomatis langsung mendorong Kris cukup kencang membuat pria tampan itu mengaduh sakit karena punggungnya terbentuk tepian bathup.

"Mama...?!" teriak Tao yang melihat mama nya tengah menatapnya dan Kris dengan pandangan biasa.

"Aigo~ kau tetap tidak berubah sayang. Hentikan kebiasaanmu berteriak seperti itu"

Wanita cantik yang Tao panggil mama itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Jadi? Apa dia pria pilihanmu sayang?" tanya mama Tao mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa keduanya masih didalam _bathup_ dan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Tu—tunggu sebentar. Anda siapa? Dan bagaimana anda bisa masuk ke dalam sini?" tanya Kris yang masih syok dengan kedatangan wanita cantik ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum sangat cantik. Rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan gerak-geriknya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kalian memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu kalian didepan~"

"Jadi kalian sudah melakukan sex?" tanya mama Tao frontal.

Kris dan Tao sudah berpakaian rapi saat ini. Beruntung bagi Tao karena kali ini dirinya tak perlu memakai memakai selembar kain untuk menutupi tubuh mininya. Tubuhnya yang sudah kembali ke ukuran normal membuatnya dapat mengenakkan pakaian Kris yang memang tak jauh berbeda dengan ukurannya. Setidaknya sepotong t-shirt putih polos dan celana pendek diatas lutut yang santai.

Dan saat ini mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu di kediaman Kris yang sepi Duduk berhadapan dengan sang Mama Huang yang dengan santainya -serta sebuah senyuman di bibir merahnya- mengucapkan pertanyaan memalukan yang membuat Tao juga Kris tergugu seketika. Jangan lupakan wajah keduanya yang memerah.

"Mama?!"

"Kenapa? Sewaktu mama seumuranmu, mama sudah melakukannya dengan papa mu" ucapnya enteng.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasi sekarang?" kata Kris yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Baiklah akan mama jelaskan. Seperti yang kau ketahui Kris, kami bukanlah manusia seperti mu. Kami adalah siluman atau mungkin bisa dibilang dewa. Leluhur kami adalah dewa kucing. Jumlah kami yang sedikit membuat kami harus tinggal menjauh dari manusia"

"Tunggu, dewa kucing? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa dan bagaimana masa lalu ku?" potong Tao.

"Itu karena hukuman yang diberikan para tetua kepadamu Tao~"

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?"

"Para tetua menghukummu kedunia manusia. Mereka juga mengambil sebagian ingatanmu"

"Ka-kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa Tao bisa dihukum?" tanya Kris yang juga penasaran.

"Karena dia telah merusak tempat sesaji untuk para leluhur" jawab Mama Tao cepat. Melirik tajam pada putranya yang duduk di samping Kris dengan bibir manyun dan telinga yang merunduk lesu.

"Tapi ma... Aku kan tidak sengaja, Baekhyun yang mengajak ku bermain waktu itu!"

"Baekhyun juga mendapat hukuman. Dengan begini kau akan tahu jika dirimu sudah dewasa Tao sayang"

"Lalu kapan masa hukumanku akan berakhir?" Tao menatap sang Ibu dengan mata berkaca-kaca andalannya.

"Hukuman mu sudah lama berakhir. Mama yang sengaja membuat ekor dan telingamu tetap seperti itu"

"APA!? Ke-kenapa Ma?" shock. Wajah lesunya seketika berubah terkejut dengan mata melebar lucu.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris yang sejak tadi diam menyimak. Dan si tampan itu tak mengerti kenapa Ibu dari makhlukyang di sukainya menunjukkan gelagat yang, errr... sedikit aneh?

Tapi percayalah. Senyum Ny. Huang terlihat memiliki maksut terselubung.

"Jadi, Tuan... "

"Kris, Kris Wu"

"Tuan Kris" Ny. Huang tersenyum lagi. "Apa putra ku merepotkan selama dia tinggal disini?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak... Sama sekali tidak. Tao anak yang baik"

"Sungguh? Lalu apa menurut mu Tao menarik?"

"Maaf?"

"Mama~~!" Tao merajuk agar Ibu nya itu tidak melanjutkan obrolan aneh merka.

"Ehm..." Kris gugup.

"Oh ayolah" Ny. Huang mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. "Selama ini aku mengawasi kalian berdua. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di tempat ini _boy_ "

Tersenyum cantik, wanita itu tak peduli jika kedua pria berbeda usia di hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Tao, dan Tao...kau sangat bergantung dengan laki-laki tampan yang sialnya sangat sexy ini, kan?"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan ma!" Tao hanya malu, sungguh.

"Diamlah sayang. Mama sedang mencari tahu tentang calon menantu mama ini"

"Tunggu tunggu! Calon menantu?" Kris menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan wajah kebingungan. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kedua makhluk yang berbeda 'spesies' dengannya itu.

"Jangan bereaksi seperti kau akan menolak ini Tuan Kris Wu" Ny. Huang mendesah kecil.

"Tidak, oh! M-maksut ku..."

"Intinya! Apa kau tertarik pada Tao?"

Melirikpemuda manis bertelinga kucing yang duduk di samping kirinya melalui ekor matanya. Kris tidak mengelak jika dirinya sangat samat tertarik pada si manis yang seksi itu. Bahkan tidak hanya tertarik, karena entah sejak kapan ia jadi sangat ingin memiliki Tao yang begitu manis.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari wajah mu Tuan" kata Ny. Huang tersenyum. Kris berdeham kecil, suaranya mendadak menjadi agak serak.

"Baiklah..." Ny. Huang bangkit berdiri. Di ikuti tatapan Kris dan Tao, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil seperti kotak cicin yang berwarna merah muda. Meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

"Dengarkan mama, Tao"

Si manis Huang pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang Ibu.

"seperti yang kau tahu, hukuman mu sudah berakhir hari ini"

"YEAAA-"

"Tapi"

Menunda untuk bersorak senang, Tao kembali memasang wajah memelas.

"Tapi... Mama dan Baba tidak mengizin kan mu untuk pulang sebelum kau... Mendapatkan calon menantu idaman untuk kami"

Oh Dewa...apalagi kali ini?

"Tapi ma-"

"Seorang pria tampan, harus tinggi, berpikiran luas, yang bisa menjaga anak-anak seperti mu. Dan yang terpenting setia"

"Ma-"

"Dan kau juga tidak di izinkan pulang sebelum memberikan cucu untuk mama dan baba"

"WHAT!?" kali ini Kris dan Tao merespon kompak.

"Oh ayolah...kau Tuan Kris Wu. Aku tahu sebesar apa keinginan mu untuk mencicipi tubuh Tao ku. Kau tidak lupa apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan saat di kamar mandi tadi, bukan?"

Tao menutup wajahnya yang matang sempurna dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Kris, si tampan itu duduk canggung di tempatnya. Menghindari tatapan menggoda Ny. Huang yang membuatnya benar-benar terpojok.

"Dan... Karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki calon menantu. Bisakah kalian memberi ku cucudengan cepat?"

Tao benar-benar tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya pada Kris saat ini.

"Maaf Nyonya... Tapi, bukankah Tao itu... "

"Laki-laki?"

Kris mengangguk. "Ya"

"Kami bukan manusia seperti mu, ingat? Saat anak-anak sudah beranjak dewasa, khususnya untuk anak-anak yang _androgynus_ , mereka di beri kesempatan untuk memilih. Dan Tao, dia bisa memberi seorang cucu atau bahkan lima cucu untuk ku dan suami ku"

"Jadi..."

"Tepat sekali. Kalian bisa menikah dan setelah itu buatkan aku cucu yang manis~"

"Tidak mungkin Kris mau menikahi makhluk seperti ku ma!" wajah Tao saat ini telihat lucu. Antara ingin menangis dan kesal.

"Aku mau. Aku akan menikahi mu saat ini juga kalau perlu" Kris menyahut cepat. Mengarahkan auburn miliknya pada pemuda menggemaskan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aah, bagus sekali! Aku suka laki-laki egresif!" Ny. Huang berkata senang. "Aku tahu tuan Kris Wu tidak akan mengecewakan mertuanya ini!"

"Oh Dewa... " Tao meratap menahan malu.

"Kau tidak mencintai ku Tao- _er_?"

"Bukan! M-maksut ku bukan begitu! Maksut ku, a-aku..."

"Tao anak yang pemalu Kris. Tapi yang jelas, Tao juga ingin menikah dengan mu, kalau tidak untuk apa dia bertahan lama di rumah mu ini kan?"

"Sungguh? Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku?" Kris menatap sepasang netra gelap milik Tao. Si manis itu menunduk, menganggukkan kepalanya samar.

Ia terlalu malu saat ini.

"Yeay! Sebentar lagi aku memiliki cucu! Oh Tuhan...aku benar-bebar sudah tidak sabar!"

Nyonya Huang tersenyum senang melihat calon menantu nya -Kris- dan putranya yang saat ini bersikap malu-malu.

"Dan ingat. Setelah kalian memberi ku cucu,setidaknya minimal satu. Kau bisa mengajak Kris berkunjung ke rumah kita, Tao. Gunaka benda yang ada di dalam kotak ini, jadi simpalah dengan baik"

"Lalu telinga dan ekor ku bagaimana?" Tao bertanya putus asa.

"Jangan sedih sayang. Ekor dan telinga mu akan hilang dengan sendirinya setelah kalian melakukan sex pertama"

"Jadi nikmati lah malam kalian, mama tidak akan mengintip kali ini!"

 **Wush~**

Sosok cantik berambut hitam panjang itu mendadak lenyap dari pandangan Kris dan Tao. Seperti angis yang berhembus, tanpa jejak. Membuat keduanya melongo, lalu saling bertatapan.

Cukup lama. Hingga Kris tersenyum geli, lalu kemudian tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Tao kesal. Kris menutupi mulutnya, menahan agar tidak tertawa.

"Maaf, tapi Ibu mu sangat berbeda. Kau tahu?"

"Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku bisa nakal dan di hukum. Kau pikir sifat ini menurun dari siapa?"

Tertawa kecil, hingga Kris memutus jarak di sofa itu dengan menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat. mengusap telinga kucing Tao lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampan luar biasa pada wajah manis Tao yang sudah memerah.

"Kau dengar perintah Ibu mu tadi?" bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat rendah, Kris menurunkan usapannya pada bagian bawah tubuh Tao. Tepatnya pada ekor hitam yang menjuntai di atas belahan pantat si Huang yang manis.

 **Slap!**

"Nyaaaaaahhh~~~" Tao melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan ekornya yang di tarik lembut oleh tangan besar Kris. Mengusap area sensitifnya itu dengan gerakan lambat yang menggoda.

"K-Kriisshh~~~"

Mengecup bibir unik kemerahan Tao, Kris bergerak menggendong tubuh ramping itu dengan gaya koala. Memerangkap bibir kissable Tao yang manis, dan tak berhenti menggoda ekornya yang lemas, Kris berjalan membawa makhluk menggemaskan di dalam gendongannya itu menuju kamar nya.

Yang sudah menjadi milik mereka sejak hari pertama Tao muncul di hadapannya dalam sosok mungil yang menggemaskan.

Karena itu, malam ini biarkan Kris membantu Tao untuk sepenuhnya bebas dari hukuman. Menghilangkan ekor dan telinga kucing itu dengan cara yang sudah lama ia bayangkan pada tubuh seksi pemuda manis yang menggemaskan itu.

Kali ini dirinya tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Dan dirinya akan bekerja keras untuk membuat Tao tetap merengek serta mengaum lucu seperti kucing yang sedang birahi.

 **::END::**

Astaga astaga astaga! Gw ngakak pas bagian Dewa Kucing itu! XDDD

Sumpah bukan gw yang bikin bagian itu! Aduh ya Gusti! XDDD

Oke oke, ehem! Ff ini dibuat udah lama, tapi mendadak stuck pas bagian di kamar mandi *lol*. Akhirnya gw minta sumbangan ketikan ke **autumpanda-senpai** , yang ternyata ga di ketik sampai end. Dan akhirnya gw nodong **Lovara-senpai** xDDD

Dan yah beginilah cerita absurd ini berakhir. Hasil dari ketikan 3 author xD

Mau sekuel? Silahkan minta ke **Petrichor Wu**. Dia jago bikin NC tema begini. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa iblis*

Terima kasih banyak untuk para senpai's yang sudah membantu ff ini. I love you! 3

 _See ya in another fanfic!_ :3

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
